a dream come true
by susanmikefan
Summary: Susan is in trouble will Mikebe there for her?


Susan was sitting at her kitchen table. She was al dressed up for a date with Dr. Ron. She had been going out with him for several weeks now and still she wasn't sure about how she felt about him.

A car drove by and as she looked out of her window she noticed it was Mike's. Could she ever really forget about him? She knew that part of the reason she wasn't sure about her feelings for Dr. Ron was the fact she still cared about Mike. But he had made it very clear he was over her and the best thing for her to do was to move on. A car honked and she saw it was Ron getting out of the car. Susan walked towards him and was very aware of the fact that Mike was looking at them. She greeted Ron with more enthusiasm than she normally would and they drove off for their date.

Later that night when Ron was dropping her of he tried to kiss her. Susan who had been thinking about Mike all night wasn't interested and got out of the car. "Hey, where are you going so fast," Ron asked as he got out of the car. "I'm tiered," Susan replied "I'll cal you tomorrow."

"Come on Susan, you can't be that tiered?" Ron moved towards her trying to kiss her again. Looking away over his shoulder she saw Mike walking up and checking his mailbox.

"Ron please, I really want to go to bed," Susan said as she tried to get out of his embrace. "Well that's exactly what I want to," Ron whispered. "Let's go inside." As he pushed her towards her door Susan realized that she didn't want him to come in with her. It just didn't feel right.

Funny thing was she remembered how she couldn't wait when she and Mike were dating for him to make love to her.

"Ron doesn't do this, just go," Susan's voice sounded angry as she pushed him away. "Don't be such a baby Susan," Ron shouted," It's time you gave me what I deserve." He grabbed her arm and Susan saw a look in his eyes that made her scared. He tried to kiss her again; he held her arm so tight it hurt her.

"Susan is everything ok?" a familiar voice asked. Mike! "Mind your own business," Ron shouted at him," Everything is fine here." "Susan you need help?" Mike asked again completely ignoring Ron.

From the look on her face Mike could tell enough. Ron turned around now facing Mike. "I thought I told you to leave, what part of that didn't you understand?" He asked walking towards Mike. "I think you are the one that should leave," Mike answered.

"Is that so, well we'll see about that, won't we plumber?" All of a sudden Ron tried to punch Mike in the face. Mike saw it coming but he couldn't avoid Ron's fist hitting him on his cheek.

"Ron, stop it," Susan screamed, "don't hurt him." "Why do you care," Ron asked angry," I thought you were over him?"

At that point Mike took a swing at Ron and hit him full on the nose. Blood immediately came running out of it and Ron screamed in pain." You jerk you broke my nose!"

"If you don't get out of here right now I'll break you even more!" Mike looked as mad at Ron as he meant every word of it.

"Fine I'll go but I'll be back, you won't get away with this!"

"And you," he said as he turned to Susan," I'll will get you, you will be mine!"

As he drove of Susan thought she would collapse right there. But then she felt two strong arms around here and Mike's sweet voice asked:" Are you ok?" "Yeah I am now," Susan whispered.

She looked at his face and saw the upcoming bruise on his cheek. "Mike you're hurt! We have to put some ice on that". Susan took his hand and pulled him in to her house.

"Sit down I'll get you some ice," she said as she walked to the refrigerator. Mike looked around, everything still looked so familiar. It was almost as he never left.

"Here you go", Susan handed him an icepack to put on his cheek. She sat down across the table and looked at Mike. It was strange to see him sitting there.

"Thanks, for what you did", she spoke softly. "You really came right in time. How did you now something was wrong?"

"Well I was getting my mail when I saw you guys arguing and I …", Mike stopped and looked a little bit shy at Susan.  
"What?" she asked. " I just didn't like that guy in the first place and when he kept on going, and I heard you say no, I just got so mad I decided to go and see if you were all right".

"Well I'm glad you did, I don't now what would have happened if you hadn't shown up. Can I get you anything else, you want something to drink?" "

"I could use a cold beer if you have one?" Mike answered. "Maybe we can talk about what's happened?"

"I don't want to talk about Ron anymore, he is out of my life!" Susan stated directly.

"I didn't mean that, I think we should talk about us, and what happened. Look I just want to..eh apologize about … eh well I was really mean to you and you didn't deserve that, I've been wanting to say this to you for some time but I just,….well I'm sorry".

"Wow this is a night full of surprises. I don't now what to say. It's so confusing I mean, I tried for us to become friends but you kind of slammed the door in my face and now you say you're sorry".

"I now my timing isn't perfect I just want you to now how I feel and….

A car slowly drove by and Susan froze at her seat seeing that it was Ron's car. She didn't think his thread was serious, but now she got scared. Fear was all over her face.

Mike noticed the change in Susan's face and also looked out of the window. As he saw Ron's car he pushed his chair back and wanted to run towards the door, but Susan stopped him.

"No Mike, don't", she cried" Please stay with me". Mike now turned to Susan and took her in his arms. He could feel her body shiver with fear and that made him even angrier. "If that guy just lays so much as a hand on you I swear I'll break every bone in his body!"

"I 'm scared Mike, I didn't think he would do this".

"Maybe we should call the police so they can keep him away from you". Mike reached for the phone and dialed the number. Susan waited for him to finish the call. Mike threw the phone down. "Can you believe that," he shouted angrily, "They won't be able to do something unless he almost raped you".

Susan couldn't believe what Mike just said, she had never been so afraid to be alone. "Mike what if he comes back later, when you're gone, Julie is staying with her dad this weekend.

Can't you stay here with me I mean you can sleep in Julie's bed. I'd feel so much safer knowing you'll bee around".

Mike looked at her face; her eyes filled with tears of fear, and took her in his arms again.

"Of course I will do that for you. Shhh, stop crying," he whispered.

Mike made sure all the doors were locked, as he turned out the last lights he saw Susan standing in the room. How many times had she waited there for him to join her upstairs, only then they were sharing the same bed. Everything had changed, but this night Mike realized his feelings hadn't. He tried so hard to forget her, but seeing her so hurt tonight, all his love for her came back. Still he was too stubborn to give in; he couldn't forgive here that easy for lying to him.

When they reached the second floor she showed him Julie's room. "If you want to take a shower?" she asked, "go ahead there are some clean towels… "I know were you keep the clean towels," He smiled as he interrupted her. "Right," she laughed bitterly, "I forgot. Well I'll go and fix the bed for you".

Ten minutes later Susan had finished, when she turned around to walk to her room she almost bumped into Mike who was just coming out of the shower, wearing nothing more than his boxers and a towel around his shoulder. "Hi, sorry I didn't hear you coming. Your bed is finished".

"Thanks", Mike replied. They moved around and as Susan walked past him she felt his arm touching hers. A shiver ran down her back. "Well Goodnight Mike, "she said" And thanks for wanting to stay here. It really means a lot to me".

Mike turned over for the sixth time. He couldn't sleep. He was wondering if Susan was also awake. Just as that thought crossed his mind he heard a scream coming from her room. "No don't do this Ron, Mike help me!"

Mike jumped out of bed and raced into Susan's room. She was having a bad dream, shaking her head and trashing around the bed.

He held her by the shoulders and gently shaking her awake. "Susan, Susan wake up your having a bad dream!"

Susan opened her eyes and looked at Mike. He pulled her in his arms, his hand stroking her hair. "Shhh, its ok I'm here. It was just a bad dream. I'm surprised you even slept at all".

Mike kept talking to here until he felt her body relax in his arms. He gently took her face and whipped the tears from her cheek.

"I was so scared, he was coming after me and I couldn't get rid of him. You were calling me to come to you but I couldn't reach you," Susan cried.

"Move over," Mike softly said. "What?" she replied? "Just move over, I'll sleep here with you. Maybe you can get some sleep that way".

"But Mike", Susan looked at him with doubt in her eyes. "Come one Susan we're grown up people, we should be able to sleep in the same bed".

Mike moved himself in the open space and lay down next to Susan. Not knowing what to do Susan still sat up straight. Mike looked at her, he remembered al those times they were together. He also remembered how she would fall asleep lying on his chest. Without a doubt he took her shoulders pulling her backwards into his arms her head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Susan couldn't believe she was here again, in his arms, the safest place she could think of. She closed her eyes and listened to his heartbeat.

Mike woke up because he felt something move nearby. As he opened his eyes and looked down his chest he saw Susan was sound asleep. He gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from her beautiful face. He had the most wonderful dream last night. He and Susan were back together again, they were walking through the park holding hands, very much in love with each other.

When he woke up he knew one thing he wanted that feeling to last forever. They still had a change if only he would forgive her. He watched her as she slowly opened her eyes. He had made his decision.

"Hi," he whispered. She looked at him with disbelief in her eyes. He stroke her hair once again. "Hi," she replied, not knowing what the soft look in his eyes could mean. He saw the questions in her eyes and decided it was time to give her some answers. He leaned into her, their faces almost met. She could feel his breath on her face. They were both aware of their need for each other, they knew in their minds that they should try to take things slowly but neither of them wanted to think about that right now. He lowered his face and as he looked deeply in her eyes he kissed her for the first time in weeks. She reacted immediately at the touch of his lips moving her body upwards so she could touch his face.

She slowly moved closer to him and he ran his hand across her back. He looked at her affectionately before kissing her again. He looked at the nightgown she was wearing and slowly pooled it down around her waist, revealing her breasts to hiss eyes. He kissed her neck then moved towards her collarbone before taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it gently. Susan's body immediately reacted lifting upwards as he continued to inflict this pleasure on her. He continued his journey further down her body placing open mouthed kisses on every inch of skin available.

Susan smiled at him and kissed his lips urgently. She pulled off his boxers in one fluid motion; he rolled them over kissing her neck as he pulled off her panties, the final barrier separating them. Their eyes locked together. Susan ran her hand over his back. Mike took her hand in his and united their bodies and souls together in love. His dream had become reality.


End file.
